1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a resist pattern, more particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a resist pattern by using ink jetting, a method for removing the resist pattern, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Further, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a resist pattern by using a method for discharging a composition, a method for removing the resist pattern, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as a TFT) formed by using a thin film on an insulating surface is widely applied to an integrated circuit and the like, and is often used as a switching element. A display panel using the TFT has been widely used for a portable terminal and a large sized display device, therefore, high definition, high aperture ratio, high reliability and a large sized screen is increasingly required.
In the case of manufacturing such the thin film transistor, the technique of lithography in which a coating film of a photosensitive resin (photoresist) is formed on a substrate and exposed and developed with the use of a patterned mask and ultraviolet rays is used. A resist pattern formed with the technique is used as a mask in dry etching and wet etching. (Reference 1. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-359246)